André Glacier
|-|Glaciator= - Regular = - Scarlet = }} |-|André Glacier= Summary André Glacier is an ice cream vendor who lives in Paris, and is known for selling ice cream to lovers. In the episode "Glaciator", after he fails to persuade Marinette to get another ice cream and gets his heart broken, André is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Glaciator, an ice cream supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A. His attacks ignore conventional durability Name: André Glacier, Glaciator (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|André Glacier = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Glaciator= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Ice Manipulation (can fire ice cream blasts from his hands), Acrobatics, Organic Manipulation, Immortality (2, 3 and 6), Body Control, Can transform anyone who gets hit by his blasts into ice cream, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Possibly Mid. Can regenerate his legs back after they turned into liquid or being cut off. Survived his head being splitted by Cat Noir), Danmaku (Can send multiple ice cream blasts very rapidly. Can make his ice cream fall in rain-like fashion);Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Glaciators that would remain immobile until André gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). His attacks ignore conventional durability. Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to, if not faster than The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir)) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took blows from Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Regeneration and Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Several meters (via sheer size), higher with his ice cream blasts Standard Equipment: Akumatized ice-cream scooper (located inside his body) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Will not attack couples that are in love. Strong winds might cause his ice cream body to be blown away. His powers will be lost if his ice-cream scooper has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Glaciator: Glaciator usually fights by firing his ice cream blasts at people, turning anyone who got hit by them into ice cream. However, he doesn't attack people in love Note: His previous civilian body still remains while André IS Glaciator, and the akumatized object is located inside Glaciator's body too, unlike most akumatized villains Key: André Glacier | Glaciator Gallery MIRACULOUS �� GLACIATOR - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Acrobats Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Organic Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters